Together Forever
by Alix R.S
Summary: Ciel had Alois right where he wanted him, but randomly decides to spare his life. He takes all the workers from the Trancy estate to live in his Manor, where he intends on helping the blonde make a full recovery. How far will Alois go to repay the boy, and has a romance been building up throughout all of this?
1. Chapter 1

**Hey Hi Hello everyone! So. I wasn't planning on doing another Cielois story for a while, but someone requested me to do this, so I thought why not?! I think this will give me a chance to slow down and savor a bittersweet build up to a relationship, because I like to rush things. Hopefully, this will be about 30 chapters long. ANYWAYS, on with the story!**

**BTW, I haven't the time to sit and watch season 2 of BB, so this chapter may be inaccurate...**

* * *

**~Ciel P.O.V **

I had Alois Trancy right where I had wanted him. He was almost dead, and his annoying existence would finally leave me alone. He was lying on the ground, bleeding out, when he asked me to spare him. He was practically begging.

And I do it. I spare him.

Why, after all that time of denying him over and over, why had I given into him then?! He was almost out of my hair for good, so why in the bloody hell do I call Sebastian and demand he fix the blonde up?

I don't know why I did it, but I did. And that brings me to our current situation. I told Sebastian to round up the blonde's maids and we piled into my 4 person carriage. A bandaged Alois was sleeping with his head on Hannah's lap and his legs and feet in Claude's. Both looked uncomfortable, which made me chuckle internally. Sebastian was driving, which left me and the triplets to be squished on the opposite bench. The ride was quiet, except the occasional snore coming from Alois. We all sat uncomfortably as we rode to the Phantomhive Manor.

**XxxxxxxxxX**

"Now, listen up!" I yelled, knocking my cane against the floor for dramatic effect. The Trancy residents were standing in a line facing me, waiting for me to continue.

"Finny and Bard will show Mr. Faustus and the triplets to their rooms in the East Wing." I motioned to the two blondes behind me. "Mey-Rin will show Hannah to her room in the East Wing, after I have a word with her." I glanced at the girl and she slightly nodded. "Sebastian will show Alois to his room on the West Wing. We will go over work schedules in the morning, so rest up. The wake up time is 6:30 for workers, and not a minute after. You are dismissed."

Hannah walked up to me, and I waited for everyone else to leave before speaking. "The three of you will be sharing a room, is that all right?" Finny asked the twins as they walked down the hall. They all nodded in unison.

"Wait, why am I the only one staying in the West Wing?!" Alois shouted. Sebastian just inched him along and replied coolly,

"It is the Young Master's order to have your new quarters within the same Wing as his and his workspace, so he can keep a close eye on you."

"Really?! Yay, I cant wait~!" Alois cheered as he continued down the hall. I sighed and turned to Hannah once everyone was gone.

"Do you know if his injury is serious?" I asked.

"It cant be, the way he's skipping around."

"So, you think he'll heal quickly?"

"In about 4 months max, give or take. It depends on his nurses. And I think he's in really good hands." She smiled as she walked past me to a waiting and confused looking Mey-Rin.

_He's in really good hands? _I thought, sighing before turning towards my room. _What's that supposed to mean? _I pondered it for a while before giving up, heading to my bedroom where I quickly retired for the night.

* * *

**That turned out better than expected. Yay~**

**Please let me know if you like it or not with a review!**

**Also, don't forget to check out my profile for my upcoming stories and poll! **

**Until next time, Lovelies!**

**~Alix **


	2. Chapter 2

**Hey Hi Hello Everyone! Make sure to read my note at the end!**

* * *

**~Alois P.O.V **

**_I'm running somewhere. I don't know where I came from and I don't know where I'm going. All I know is there's a fire behind me and I hear Ciel somewhere. He's angry, really angry, and it's scaring me. I don't know where to turn, where to hide. His voice is enveloping me in a such a state of fear that I want to cry out to him. I try a couple times, but I realize that I have a lump in my throat, and tears have been freely falling down my face._**

**_I'm suddenly in the woods. That's all that's changed. I can smell smoke as the fire creeps up behind me. I can hear Ciel laughing at me. The trees around me are shadows in the night as I barely dodge them. I hear swift footsteps behind me, making me quicken my pace. _**

**_"Kill him, Sebastian!" Ciel ordered._**

**_"Yes, my lord."_**

I sat up in bed, and an enormous pain shot up my side. I bit down on my lip to keep from screaming. _Where am I? _I thought as I looked around at the unfamiliar surroundings. I reached for a lamp but end up rolling off the bed and landing on my sore side. That time I actually screamed. It wasn't loud enough to wake the whole place, but I felt sorry for whoever was in the room next to me. That's when I remembered all the events of yesterday. I groaned as I pushed myself off the floor and onto my knees. I heard my room door opening and turned around to see Ciel. Without a word, he walked over to me, helped me onto the bed, and sat down on it.

"Sorry if I disturbed you." I whispered, clutching my side.

"It's quite alright. Does your side hurt?" He asked. I just nodded. "Well, there's a chance it could be infected, Hannah will check it in the morning. For now, get some rest." I nodded again and slid down in the bed. He walked out of my room quietly.

"Thank you, Ciel." I whispered into the darkness before drifting off once again.

**XxxxxxxxxX**

I awoke to a commotion in the next room. I threw my legs over the side of the bed, groggily checking the time. 8:30. Yawning, I went to go see what the fuss was about next door.

I opened Ciel's bedroom to see Sebastian pouring Ciel a cup of tea as the boy rose and stretched. I stood there until the butler acknowledged me.

"Good morning, Mr. Trancy. Would you care for a cup of tea?" He asked, making Ciel turn towards me.

"No, I'm quite alright."

"Breakfast should be around 9." Ciel stated. "You should go freshen up so we can eat."

"Okay. Do you know where Claude is?" I asked Sebastian.

"Not at the moment." With a quick nod, I went back to my room and got dressed.

I went into the dining room to find a long oak table with platters of food on it. There were waffles, fruits, sausages, eggs, and slices of ham. I sat on one side of the table while Ciel sat on the other. "Tell me, Ciel," I said, stacking my plate with heaps of food. "Do you always eat alone, on this big table?"

"No. Usually, I eat in my room or office, but it would only be polite to eat with my guest."

"So you usually eat alone? Why, you should've invited me over sooner, so I could keep my little Ciel company!" I said as his eyebrow twitched. We ate the rest of the meal in silence. I was on my 3rd plate of food when Ciel stood. He told me he was going to be in his office, and to have Hannah check my wound. All I did was nod. I was slightly disappointed, being left all alone. A part of me had also wanted Ciel to check me instead of Hannah, but I couldn't argue with a mouth full of waffles.

So, Hannah checked me and saw no signs of infection. And I was left alone once again. And you don't know what I could do when I'm alone. I smiled to myself and headed for the East Wing.

* * *

**What's Alois going to do next?! Leave a review with your guess!**

**Please leave a review letting me know if you like how it's going so far...**

**I also decided that the OT3 I'm going to write about is Alois X Ciel X OC! See my profile for more details.**

**Until next time, Lovelies!**

**~Alix **


	3. Chapter 3

**Hey Hi Hello Everyone! This one is kind of weird, but it gets better towards the end there...**

* * *

**~Alois P.O.V **

I walked through the East Wing, a planning hatching all the while. I stopped Canterbury as I saw him walk by. "Hey, I have a job for you. I think Thompson has been acting strange lately. Can you follow him for the afternoon? I'll come back later for a report." With a quick nod, Canterbury was off. I did the same with the other two, I made Thompson follow Timber and Timber follow Canterbury. _That'll keep them busy. _I thought.

It was Hannah and Claude's turn next. I told them to go into a small room and keep each other entertained until I came back. They were allowed to take it however they wanted. Both gave me confused looks, but went into the room nonetheless. Walking back down to the dining room, I checked the time. 10am. If I was going to do what I wanted to, I was going to have to hurry. I handed Sebastian a flyer to the local cat shelter, and he left immediately. With him gone, I snuck into the grand kitchen. I looked everywhere for the 'Young Master's' food and drink schedule- the uptight boy was bound to have one- and found it taped behind a cabinet. His next tea time was at 10:30. I didn't have time to make a very fancy dessert, so I swiftly made a simple dark chocolate cake with a fudge drizzle on top. I prepared his favorite Earl Grey tea and placed it all on a cart. After making sure everything looked _perfect, _I headed for the West Wing.

I knocked gently on his office door as soon as the clock struck 10:30. "Come on in." He replied. I opened the door slowly to see Ciel sitting straight at his desk, his head placed on his hand and his elbow on the armrest of the swivel chair he was in. He was holding a document with his free hand, and was scanning it carefully. I creeped towards his desk and gently set the cake down. "Sebastian, I didn't ask for chocolate, I asked for-" He looked up at me, and a surprised look flashed across his face before it returned to its normal scowl. "Oh? Sebastian sent someone else?" He asked, and I shrugged. I couldn't look him in the eye as thoughts ran through my head. _'What if he doesn't like it? What if I didn't cook it through? What if I cooked it too through? What if he's allergic to something? Could he hate me forever for messing up his midday snack?' _I tried to shake the thoughts as I poured the tea. I heard him pick up a fork, which made me jump and almost spill the tea all over myself. I set the cup down on the desk as I watched him slice the cake into a small piece before popping it in his mouth. His eyes widened just enough so I noticed, and I almost fainted. _'I did something wrong, didn't I.' _He set the fork down and moved to the tea, blowing ever so slightly before bringing the cup to his lips. He sipped it gingerly, and widened his eyes again. _'Dear god. I couldn't even get a damn cup of tea right?!' _I felt like I wanted to cry. I went out of my way and spent time on this, just to fail. It was frustrating.

"Well. Tell Sebastian his snack was...shocking." Ciel said, turning his attention back to his paper. My head shot up in surprise.

"What?"

"Sebastian. Tell him that he surprised me. Chocolate isn't really his strong point, but you couldn't tell if you tasted this cake. And the tea felt more smooth and blended together."

I felt my heart beat rise for some reason. "Sebastian didn't make it. I-I did." It was Ciel's turn to look up in shock.

"You?" he asked. I nodded quickly, a smile spreading across my face.

"Why didn't Sebastian-"

"Oh, he's _out." _I giggled, earing a suspicious look from the blunette.

"Well, then, why did you make it?"

"Well, it was just a thank you. For letting me live, and coming to check up on me last night. It really meant a lot to me, and this isn't all of my thanks, so be ready!" I smiled as I refilled his tea cup. I was about to wheel the extra cake and tea out of the room when I heard Ciel whisper behind me,

"C-Could you leave that here?" I turned to see a pink hue creep across the stoic boy's face. I giggled again as I wheeled the cart over to his side. The cart's wheels caught on the rug, and the teacup lurched, spilling hot tea all over my stomach. Ciel stood to help, but I reassured him that I was fine. That was until the hot fluid started creeping into my fresh wound. I hissed in pain and fell over, clutching my side. Ciel rushed over to me and shook be before I blacked out.

* * *

**That's a sudden way to end the chapter. But this one's long, so enjoy it!**

**Please leave a review letting me know how I'm doing so far!**

**Until next time, Lovelies!**

**~Alix **


	4. Chapter 4

**Hey Hi Hello there everyone! Sorry I kind of neglected my writing duties for the weekend, I was kind of feeling overwhelmed and decided to play the reader and not the writer, but I'm back! Yay!**

* * *

**~Alois P.O.V**

_**'m back in the same dream I had last night. Ciel just told Sebastian to kill me, and I'm running even faster. Fresh tears pool my eyes as I realize I've been hurt by the same boy twice. 'If Ciel doesn't like you, nobody does.' a voice in my head says, making me run harder. I can no longer hear Sebastian behind me as the fire I was initially running from turns to molten lava. It takes the demons place, snaking its way to burn my ankles and singe my socks. Desperately, I run and jump for a tree branch, hoping to pull myself up and to safety. I latch on successfully, but lack the upper strength I need to pull myself up. I'm sweating so bad I can already feel myself slipping. I look franticly around for something to help me, but I cant see in the dark. I look up and see Ciel squatting on a sturdier looking branch above mine. **_

_**"Help! Ciel, please! Help me!" I scream, reaching my hand out to him. He screams back at me,**_

_**"Why would I help you?! I save your damn life, and you think bringing me some tea and cake makes it even?!" **_

_**"That's not all I was going to do! I was going to-"**_

_**"What about my issues?! What about when I need saving?! Are you going to help me then?!" **_

_**"Yes! I will!" I urge. My hand is slipping, and I'm holding one merely with 3 fingers. I strain my arm out towards him, and he shakes his head.**_

_**"There's nothing you can do to save me. I'm too far gone. And I've realized I don't need you anymore...Alive, that is."**_

_**"But, Ciel-" **_

_**"You were just a pawn. And you're out the game. I'm sorry." With that, my branch snaps, and I fall slow motion to the lava below.**_

"Alois? Alois, dammit, wake up!" Ciel urged, shaking my head as cool water splashes my face. I slowly opened my eyes to see a deep blue orb staring back at me. I would've voluntarily gotten lost in that sea of beautiful blue, if not for the stinging pain at my side. I hissed and looked down. I was sitting in a pool of water in Ciel's bathtub, stripped of all my clothes excluding my underwear. A layer of embarrassment coated my face in a deep pink as I glanced up at Ciel. He paid my half nude body no mind as he went to work cleaning my wound. He took a cup and poured warm water over my cut, and I watched as the clear water around me mixed with the green-brown of the Earl Grey. I winced at the sudden heat of the water, but relaxed once I realized he was done. He left his position leaning over the tub with a sigh as he went to fetch a towel. He threw it rather ungracefully at my head, and ordered me to dry off and change underwear.

"Um, are you going to leave?" I asked, now fully dry and ready to change.

"That wont be necessary." He said as he turned away from me. "Just make it quick."

The heat I've been feeling on my face far too often around the blunette returned as I stripped down. I was grabbing for my underwear when Ciel asked

"Are you done yet?"

"NO!" I screamed, scared that he was going to turn around and see my...er..._birthday suit. 'Why do I care so much how Ciel sees me? I never really cared how anyone saw me! So why do I care now?'_ I thought asI quickly grabbed the fresh boxers and slipped them on.

"R-ready." Ciel swiftly turned back to be and grabbed a fresh bandage from his medicine cabinet.

"Lift your arms." He ordered. I felt my face become hot once again.

"Oh, no, Ciel! I can do it perfectly by myself! It's fine really!" I said.

"Trancy. That wasn't a question. Lift. Your. Arms."

I sheepishly did what I was told. I felt my heart beat rise as he approached me. _'What the hell is wrong with you, Trancy?! It's just Ciel, calm down!' _Ciel slowly ducked under my arm, running the bandage behind my back. I shivered as his slender fingers graced my bare back. He came back around front and taped the bandage to my stomach. With a light pat, he stepped away from me, admiring his work. "There." He said with a nod.

"T-thank you." I muttered, picking up my discarded clothes.

"Yeah, just stop worrying me so much." He said as he headed for the door.

"Awww! My little Ciel was worried about me!" I squealed, hugging him from behind.

"Let go of me! I'm not your little anything!"

"Whatever you say," I snickered, picking up my clothes and following after him.

"I'll make Sebastian stitch you up officially, as soon as he shows up. I cant seem to locate him currently..."

"Okay, but Claude could've done it. Why are you being so nice to me, Ciel?" I asked. He just sighed.

"You should go get some rest. Sebastian will do it tomorrow."

"Okay...Thank you, Ciel!" I said, kissing him quickly on the cheek before sprinting to my down the hall. Still feeling his gaze on me, I ran in and locked the bedroom door behind me. With a dramatic sigh, I threw myself against the bed.

_'Why am I acting like this?' _I thought. _'I used to like Ciel, but I thought that those feelings were long gone...? Am I pretending, or is it something more? _I thought as I closed my eyes and drifted to sleep.

**~Ciel P.O.V**

I summoned Sebastian and told him his duties for the following day before retiring to my room for the night. Alois' question echoed through my head as I prepared for bed. _Why are you being so nice to me, Ciel? _

I sighed as I sat down on the bed. _'Why am I being so nice to him? It's not like he's done anything for me that I haven't had to clean up later. All this time I could've taken a liking to him, and I chose after I stab the bastard? Wait. Did I just say I took a lik- no no no no NO. I most **definitely** do not like **anything **about Alois. Not at all. Right?'_My mind was making me confused, and I realized that I would be able to think with a nice steaming cup of Earl Grey in the morning. With that in mind, I fell asleep dreaming about my favorite tea.

And drinking it with a certain blonde.

* * *

**Woah. That was long. **

**Please leave a review letting me know how I'm doing so far! If you have any suggestions or advice, I'll be happy to take them! **

**Also, if you like this pairing, make sure to check out my one shot collection of Cielois, The Tales of The Spider & The Raven! It was just updated with a St. Patty's Day theme...**

**ANYWAYS, Until next time, Lovelies!**

**~Alix **


	5. Chapter 5

**Hey Hi Hello everyone! So I just haven't been feeling peachy the past week (damn allergies.) Anyways, I'll get back to my writing schedule as soon as possible.**

**Warnings: Ciel may be OOC, and I made up Alois' phobia.**

* * *

**~Alois P.O.V **

I awoke the next morning to the smell of tea in my room. I lazily rubbed the sleep out my eyes as I looked towards the scent's source. A steaming cup of tea was sitting on my nightstand. I picked it up to find a note under it.

_Had Sebastian make a cup of tea for you. _

_Don't forget, you have to get stitches today. Take it easy._

_~Ciel_

I took a long sip of my tea as I reread the note. Why was he being so nice to me all of a sudden? _I should savor it while it lasts. _I thought as I got up and ready for the day.

**XxxxxxxxxX**

Ciel was eating at the table when I got downstairs, but my operation later prevented me from eating too much. I sat across the long table and bit into my apple.

"I got your tea this morning." I said, breaking the ever so awkward silence.

"Sebastian made it." He retorted, his eyes never looking up from his plate.

"I know that much, but you ordered him to bring me a cup, right? Thank you~"

He shrugged. "It was just tea." He never once looked up at me. And that's when I completely lost it.

"It may have been just tea to you, Ciel, but I take it as a nice and sweet act done by a friend! And what's so damn interesting about your breakfast that you can't even look at me to speak?!" I grabbed my barely touched apple and slammed it on the table before storming out.

I wasn't completely calm until I got back to my room. _I hadn't had an outburst like that in ages. _I thought, frustratingly throwing myself onto my bed. _He knows I can't help it, right? Dammit. Now he's probably going to go back to the old and cold Ciel and kick me out or something. What have I done? _I wandered through my thoughts before drifting off to sleep.

**~Ciel P.O.V **

I sat at the table, staring at my food. I waited until Alois stormed out of the room and I heard his footsteps fade down the hall. I brought my fist up to my face to hide one of my burning cheeks. My mind had wandered to the bathroom incident prior to the blonde's unannounced entrance, and my cheeks had been dusted with a bright pink. The color wouldn't subside enough for me to look calm and collected, so I concentrated on eating and leaving. Alois had beat me to it.

_I forgot he was bipolar. _I thought, stacking my silver onto my plate before leaving the table and the dining room. _I hope he's in the mood to talk..._ I made my way to his room. I knocked on his door and received no answer. "Alois?" I called. Still nothing. "Alois? Alois, I'm coming in. I hope you're decent." I slowly opened the large oak door. "Sorry for intruding..." I started to say until I realized the blonde was fast asleep on his bed.

"Tch. And you just woke up." I muttered as I moved over to him. I pulled the blankets gingerly from under him and tucked him in. I sat on his bed with a sigh before saying, "Alois, you probably can't hear me. But I want you to know that-well, I apologize for being rude earlier. It was very ungentlemanly of me and-woah!" I couldn't finish my statement before I was pulled into a bear hug.

"Awww! Someone like Ciel Phantomhive is apologizing to someone like me?! Thank you!" Alois squealed.

"Dammit, Trancy! Were you pretending to sleep?!" I asked, trying to get out of his iron grip.

"Nope, but when you started talking, you woke me up! And I'm glad you did, too!"

"Whatever!" I ran to the door once I was free from the blonde's hold. "Take a nap, we'll start the operation when you wake!"

"Aye, aye, captain!" He said before throwing himself against the pillows and snuggling up. A mix of a sigh and a laugh escaped my lips as I walked down the hall.

**XxxxxxxxxX**

**~Alois P.O.V **

The sound of glass being tapped stirred me awake. I quickly shook the sleep out of me and looked around. Ciel was sitting in the chair closest to me, and Sebastian was at the foot of my bed preparing needles. Then it hit me. They're using those needles on me. I was all for getting the stitches.

Just not the needle part.

I hated needles. They brought back a past of pain that I don't really want to relive...lets just say I had a "phobia."

"Y-you're not going to have to use those on me, a-are you?" I asked, nodding towards the syringes laying on a tray.

"Yes, they are going to administrate the pain relievers and numbing solutions to you. Is there a problem with using them?"

"N-no!" I said, not wanting to feel like a wuss under Ciel's obvious gaze. "It's completely fine, I-I just- where's Claude?" I changed the subject.

"Sebastian had reported that neither Hannah or Claude have been found since yesterday morning." Ciel said, walking up to the butler, now polishing a very scary looking syringe. The blunette bumped into the man accidentally, making the man drop the needle. Even with demon-like reflexes, he was unable to catch it before it and its contents crashed and spilled all over the ground. I felt a wave of relief wash over me, until I looked up to see Sebastian frown.

"Oh, dear..."

"What is it, Sebastian?" Ciel asked.

"Well, young master, I hate to inform you that that was our only numbing solution we had." Relief quickly turned to dread.

"That means-"

"You're going to feel everything, Mr. Trancy." Sebastian sighed as he got ready to operate. "Are you ready?"

"Wait, what?! Ready?! Of course I'm not ready! How painful is this going to be?! I don't want to-"

"Fine! Enough!" Ciel shouted, moving over to the other side of the bed. He crawled over and sat next to me, his back straight against the headboard. "Lay on my thigh." he said, patting his leg. I hesitantly moved over and did as I was told, laying flat against the mattress with my head on Ciel. He began stroking my hair, and for that second, I forgot about everything.

No missing servants.

No painful surgery.

At that moment, it was just me and Ciel, me on his lap and him ruffling my hair across my face. Surprisingly, I felt for once that I belonged.

That was, until I felt a pinch.

I flinched at the pain. "Shh, it's okay." Ciel said, still playing with my hair. Sebastian started working on me, and I squeezed my eyes shut as pain shot up my spine. I whimpered at the feeling, and the only thing keeping me from screaming was the boy next to me. I was never so grateful to have him in my life. I bit down-hard-on my lip, and felt the blood as it started to pool in my mouth. Ciel kept stroking me and whispering sweet nothings in my ear as I cried silently on his leg.

_Thank you, Ciel. _I thought through the pain. _Thank you so much. _

* * *

**Well, there you go. I had been thinking about what this chapter was going to be about, and that's the final product. I hope you enjoyed!**

**If you did enjoy, make sure to review, favorite, follow, all that fun stuff! **

**Leave a review answering this question:**

**What do YOU think happened to Hannah and Claude? (_Hint: I DO NOT ship it.)_**

**ANYWAYS, until next time, Lovelies!**

**~Alix **


	6. Chapter 6

**Hey Hi Hello Everyone! Ciel's slightly OOC in this one. FYI.**

**Or maybe he's finally falling for my favorite blonde, hmmm?**

* * *

**~Alois P.O.V **

_**I'm in the same dream for the 3rd time. I've resumed falling into the lava below me. The only thing weird is that everything's in slow motion. I'm reaching up and towards Ciel, hoping for something to grab ahold of. The blunette stares down at me, and the glow of the lava shows the worry and fear in his eyes. 'Ciel, please.' I think, for although I was talking in the past dream, I am unable to speak. The crackling of the lava gets louder as I slowly fall towards it. I'm about 10 feet above it when I realize Ciel wont save me this time. I stop flailing and fold my arms against my chest. My eyes close slowly as I fall. I'm about to dive into the lava stream when a scream rings through the air.**_

_**"SEBASTIAN!" My side collides with something hard and I tumble to the ground.**_

I sat up in bed and a sharp pain shot through me. I groaned and almost passed out again. Squinting, I looked around at my surroundings. I was in the guest room, but something felt different. I looked to my left and almost jumped out of bed.

Ciel was sitting next to me in his nightshirt.

He saw the surprised look on my face and began explaining. "You passed out soon after your surgery was over. That's why you feel the pain at your side. Anyways, you kept whining and everything in your sleep, so I slid in next to you to comfort you."

"W-why would you even think about..?!" I asked, pulling the sheets up to my chest. I mean, the act didn't bother me in the slightest, but I didn't know exactly what I felt for the blunette. Nice gestures could be seen as innocent by him, but he already has me confused enough, the git didn't need to hop into a bloody bed with me! Besides, they could be mistaken for advances and suggestions in the Sexual Department...

I felt a thick blush coat my face. "Thank you, Ciel." I mumbled.

"For what? I didn't do anything." He said, laying back down in bed.

"You've just- you've been so nice to me the past few days, and I'm very grateful. I know how hard it is to put up with someone like me, but you did, and I-I'm very happy." I smiled, following the blunettes lead and lying down. Ciel eased me back into the covers. I rolled away from the boy so he couldn't see my red face. He rested his head against my back and mumbled,

"You're not a hard person to put up with, you're just different. Interesting." He sighed into my shirt, making a shiver run up my spine. I let his words sink in as the two of us fell into a peaceful sleep.

It was about 10pm when we awoke. Ciel had stated that he had business to take care of in his office, and excused himself. Which left me alone in the guest bedroom. Last time I was alone, my maids went missing. _But I don't have anyone I could send on a wild goose chase._ I thought. Out of boredom, I started wandering through the Phantomhive manor.

There wasn't much to see in the building. Old pictures of random people, armor statues, and the occasional potted plant. I've been meandering around for so long that I end up back in front of Ciel's office. He said he had business to take care of, could he still be in there? I checked the hallway clock to notice that a full hour had past since we separated. I was about to walk past, assuming that he had retired in his room, when I heard a crash.

Something heavy had fallen in the office. I pressed my ear up against the door to get a better listen. I could faintly make out Ciel's mumbling. "Stop...go away...I don't want it." I then heard a thump and groan, which probably mean the klutz had run into something. I opened the door slightly and slipped through. Ciel was in the middle of the room, his hands had fistfuls of his hair, and he was spinning in place.

"Ciel?" I asked, reaching towards him.

"No...stop...I DONT WANT IT!" He screamed at the ceiling. I called his name again and he spun around to face me. His eye patch was on the top of his head and his eyes were glowing white.

"Please. Make it stop." He whispered before his body began to shake violently. His eyes rolled to the back of his head as he collapsed onto his knees, and I lunged and caught him in a bear hug. I eased us onto the ground as I tried calming his shaking body.

"Shh, it's okay Ciel. I'm here now." I whispered as I sat on the ground, lowering him onto my lap. I began stroking his hair as he started relaxing.

"What was that?" I asked when he had stopped shaking.

"A Night Terror." He sighed, pulling away from my shoulder and looking me dead in the eye. I took this time to readjust his eye patch after his etes returned to their normal color. "I had an encounter with an angel recently, and she put me in this trance like state. I kind of pissed her off, so she comes every day there's a full moon to return me to that trance. She distracts my thoughts during the day, but it only really happens at night. It's like a really bad nightmare, and I end up sleepwalking because of it. I used to just fight it while in bed, but Sebastian walks in on me, and I don't want to explain. So I come here, let it take over, and go to bed." He had returned shaking by the time he was done. "I hate it. I hate it with a passion. Why am I so easy to be taken over? One day, I feel like she'll come for my soul and I just-" He closed his eyes and shook his head.

"Is this what you were talking about when you wanted help with your problems?" I asked, instantly regretting what I said. He had said that in a dream, and if I told him I dreamt about him, that would make things awkward for sure.

"I said that in the middle of the night a few nights ago, how did you-?" he squinted at me, and his eyebrows furrowed in confusion. I shook my head.

"I just guessed. But I can help you."

"Yeah. You can help me." He scoffed, crossing his arms over his chest and rolling his eye.

"I don't know if I can, but I can try! Maybe if I hold you down when she comes back, maybe she'll get frustrated enough to leave. It's not a fool-proof plan, but it's worth a shot." I shrugged, trying to ignore the position we were in. The blunette squinted at me again.

"I don't know...I'm not sure if it'll work, but why are you helping me?" he asked, and I shrugged again.

"I still feel indebted to you, I guess. You fix my problems, I fix yours. That and Ciel is my favorite person!" I smiled, watching his face heat up.

"Shut up." He said, lightly punching me in the arm. I laughed, and my whole body moved, causing the lighter boy to slide closer towards me. I evaluated our position when I calmed down. "Thank you." He mumbled, his blue eye searching for something in mine.

"You're welcome, that's what I'm here for." I smiled as I gazed back into his eye. There was such little space between us that I could feel his warm breath on my mouth. An unfamiliar sensation spread through me, and I suddenly had the urge to kiss him. Minutes went past of us just gazing at each other, and the intense feeling grew. _Wait, hold on Trancy. Do you even like him like that? I don't know, all I know is that his lips look awfully enticing right now...Hold on, your male thinking could just be taking advantage of the situation. I really couldn't care right now. I just want **him.**_I finished my minds battle with itself as I closed the gap between our lips, pressing my slightly chapped ones against his soft ones. A warmth quickly took over my senses as my eyes fluttered close. In that moment, I forgot about all of my issues. I unplugged myself from my little world for a second, and took a peek at the world of passion and desire.

And it felt _so good. _

Ciel's hand ghosted up my chest and came to cup my face, bringing me closer to him. We didn't go any further than that, and I was fine with it. _As long as I'm here with Ciel, everything's okay. _I thought as the blunette started to wrap his arm around my neck. The clock in the office rang out, notifying us that it was now 12am. The ring caused us to jump away, breaking our kiss. Ciel's hand recoiled and I sighed. "It's already midnight, we should be getting to bed."

"Y-yes, I suppose you're right." Ciel was blushing madly as he tried to calmly get off of my lap. He was so adorable I felt like I was going to explode. He got off and away from me as soon as possible, muttering a good night before rushing down the hall. I laughed as I rose to my feet.

_Well, at least I've confirmed my feelings. _I thought as I headed for bed.

* * *

**Aw, isn't that slightly fluffy. Just imagine a red faced Ciel trying to dismount your lap while keeping a straight face. **

**Yeah. I'd explode of high adorable levels too.**

**Make sure you leave a review letting me know how I did this chapter! Also, tell me what you think happened to Claude and Hannah!**

**ANYWAYS, until next time, Lovelies!**

**~Alix **


	7. Chapter 7

**Hey Hi Hello everyone!**

* * *

**~Alois P.O.V**

I awoke the next morning around 10am. As soon as my eyes opened, my mind stared buzzing. _Okay, so you found out that you like Ciel yesterday. Are you going to tell him? When? How?_ I got frustrated as my mind came up with all these questions. I decided that I was going to tell him today, when the time felt right. In physiological preparation, I wanted to laze around today, but my growling stomach had other plans. I granted its wishes and made for the dining hall.

The table was clear of all food and people. I wasn't expecting the blunette, he could've already eaten, but he didn't leave me anything? And with no butler or maid in sight, that meant I would be cooking for myself. I groaned at the thought as I headed into the kitchen. The scene in front of me was the opposite of what I expected.

Ciel was making pancakes in the now messy kitchen, and was currently mixing the batter of one when I walked in. He turned when the door swung behind me, his face sporting patches of flour.

"G-good morning. I wasn't expecting you for some time." He mumbled, turning back to the bowl.

"Yeah, I can see that." I smiled as I walked over to him. "Are you making enough for two?"

"Actually, these were for you. It's just a little thanks for the help last night." He shrugged. The blush rising to his cheeks was even more emphasized by the flour on his face.

"Well, I appreciate it. You need any help?"

"N-no. This is supposed to be my treat to you, I couldn't possibly have you assist." He said, waving me out of the kitchen.

"Oh, come on! Please? I wanna help!" I whined. "See, you need more force in order to mix the batter." I moved behind him, wrapping my arms around his and putting my hand on top of his on the spoon. I mixed the batter quickly and thoroughly before stepping away from him. "There ya go!" I said triumphantly. The boy turned to put them on the stove. His face was a deep red.

"T-thanks."

We talked and laughed and flipped pancakes and ate on counters for a good 30 minutes. I think the blunette was finally warming up to me. We were both on our 4th pancake when a thought floated through my mind. _If you're gonna say it, now would be the perfect time. _

"Ciel? Can I tell you something?" I asked, and the boy turned to me, flour blotted cheeks and all. I gulped.

"Yes, what is it, Alois?"

"Well, it's just, well, I don't really know how to say this..." I couldn't finish my sentence before there was a ring at the door.

"I wonder who that is? I wasn't expecting anyone for a good 2 hours. I'm sorry Alois, save that thought. I'll be back in a minute." He said, setting his plate down and heading out if the kitchen. I tried to calm my nerves as he checked the door. _Come on, Alois! You can do this! It's just three little words, how hard can it be?_ My thoughts were interrupted by a very annoying squeal ringing out from the foyer. I went to the front door to see a blonde girl all over Ciel, saying his name over and over with her high pitched voice. Ciel looked as annoyed as I was confused. When he saw me, he pushed the girl away.

"Awwww, Cielly! I'm so excited to see you!" The girl squealed.

"Elizabeth, why did you come here?"

"To see you, silly!" She said, hugging/choking him around the neck once again.

"Where's Paula? Isn't she supposed to be with you?"

"Well, she got a little sick, so I came on my own!"

"Does your family know you're here?" He kept bombarding the girl with questions as his cold front returned to place.

"Well, yes! I wouldn't leave without telling them!"

"Well, I'll mail them later tonight just to be sure-"

"No!" She cried. "I-I mean, you don't have to! They know where I am, so it's okay! Let's just spend this time together!" She squealed.

"I suppose. Elizabeth, this is Alois, my good friend and coworker. Alois, this is-"

"Its a pleasure to meet you, Alois!" The girl interjected. I don't know why, but I don't like her...

"I'm Ciel's fiancé, Elizabeth, but you can call me Lizzie!" She said, sticking out her hand for me to shake. I took it and put on the fakest smile I could manage.

"Fiancé? Well, it's a pleasure to meet you, Elizabeth. Due to an altercation with Mr. Phantomhive, I have been staying here for the past few days, so I hope to learn more about you soon." I said.

"Well, come on, Ciel! The clock's ticking!" She grabbed Ciel by the hand, pulling him past me. He looked back to say something to me, but I didn't want to hear it. How come he didn't tell me he had a fiancé? He made me fall for him, and then this happens? I stomped back to my room and collapsed onto the bed. Even though I woke just hours ago, I had no trouble crying myself to sleep.

* * *

**Aww, that's kind of sad. :(**

**Let me know how I'm doing with a review! **

**Until next time, Darlings!**

**~Alix **


	8. Chapter 8

**Hey Hi Hello Everyone! So I was really excited to continue this story...**

**Warning: Alois is the Sass Queen in this chapter. His language isn't the best. **

* * *

**~Alois P.O.V **

I woke up around noon and rolled over. The door to the room was creaking open slowly, and a little sliver in my heart hoped that it was Ciel who was going to tell me that I had fainted while he was confessing his undying love to me and that I just had a really bad nightmare about how he had a secret fiancé and never told me. He would tell me that it obviously had to be a nightmare because he would never dream of keeping something so big a secret from me because I'm his one true love and he tells me everything. Then he would kiss me on the cheek and pick me up bridal style and skip with me off into the sunset where we would spend the rest of our rough and steamy sex packed life together.

But we cant always have our way, can we?

It had to be little goldilocks opening the door. I decided that she was just petty competition and I wasn't going to slip up in front of her, so I checked myself over in the wall mirror to my right. I was flawless as always. I sat up and plastered a smile onto my face as she sheepishly entered my room. "Hello, Ms. Elizabeth. What brings you to my humble room?" I asked as if I cared. Which I most certainly did not.

"Sorry to interrupt you." She said, turning to close the door behind her.

"It's quite alright." I replied. _Just don't do it again, bitch._

When the door closed behind her, she turned back to me and smiled. "I see you and Ciel are close friends." She noted.

I felt my heart lurch. _Don't let her get to you, Trancy. _"Yes, we are. We have done plenty business together, and he's my best friend." I smiled.

"Well, just some advice." she said, walking up to me. "Stay away from Ciel."

"Excuse me?"

"You heard me. Stay away from him."

"Elizabeth, I don't quite understand-"

"It's Mrs. Phantomhive to you." I stood up to face her.

"Like hell anyone's going to call you that. I don't know who you think you are, but-"

"I think I'm Ciel's fiancé. I see the way you look at him. You just wish you were me. But he'll never like something like you, and the faster you realize it, the better." she said, glaring at me.

"Look, bitch. You have some nerve coming into my room and telling me off. You obviously do not know exactly who I am. I can be your worst nightmare if you go there, and you're getting there pretty quickly. This little confrontation may have you feeling like you're big and bad, but I am in no way shape or form scared of you. I can do what I want, when I want, and wherever I fucking want, and if I want to be around Ciel, then you can bet everything pink in your closet that I will. Now, you better hightail your fluffy ass out of here before I _really _get mad." I said, smirking at her as I watched her lower lip quiver. She turned and walked out my room without another word.

**XxxxxxxxxX**

"Alois, what did you do?" Ciel asked, comforting a crying Elizabeth.

"What do you mean? What happened?" I asked, standing in the doorway of the parlor. Ciel and the blonde were on a love seat, the girl with her hands on her face and the blunette with his arms around her loosely. Although I could tell Ciel wasn't enjoying himself, I wanted to throw up. When he looked up at me, Elizabeth looked at me and smirked before returning her face to her hands.

Lil bitch.

I came over and sat in a chair next to theirs. "It was horrible!" The girl cried. "I-I came into Alois's room to see if he was feeling o-okay and he started calling me all these n-nasty names!" She broke down again. Ciel almost smiled at me. I turned away, remembering that he hadn't told me about his engagement to the brat in the first place.

"Is this true?" He asked, feigning anger.

"Not in the slightest. She came into my room, asked if I was okay, I said I was, and she left. I don't see why she's upset at all." I shrugged, looking out the parlor window out of boredom.

"Elizabeth, if that's true, than-"

"Who are you going to believe, Ciel?! Me, or him?!"

"Well, you do like to over exaggerate." He said. She gasped before running out the room.

Alois: 1, Bitch: 0.

I stood to leave as well when the blunette asked me to stay. I sighed and sat down.

"I'm sorry about her." He said.

"Why? Because she miscued me of something, or because you didn't tell me you had a fiancé?" I asked, not trying to hide the irritation in my voice. The boy looked confused.

"I didn't know I had to tell you about it..."

"Really?!" I asked, standing up abruptly. There was a sharp pain in my side, but I ignored it. "You let me kiss an engaged boy?!" He didn't reply. I sighed and sat back down.

"I'm sorry." He whispered, glancing at me.

"You didn't feel anything in that kiss? Nothing at all? Am I the only one who had been feeling anything the past couple days?"

"I'm really sorry." He repeated.

"Yeah, well, I'm sorry too. Next time, just let me die. Dying sounds a lot more appealing than this." I said, getting up and walking back towards my room. It was only about 3pm, but I didn't leave my room for the rest of the day.

**_~The Next Day~_**

I woke up to the sound of a girl shrieking. It wasn't the bad kind of shriek, but more of annoying laughter. I groaned and rolled out of bed. Slipping some casual clothes on and hoping I looked decent, I headed to the kitchen.

Elizabeth passed me as she was running upstairs. "Good morning!" She sang.

"It was." I muttered. I walked into the dining hall to see Ciel sipping tea in his usual spot. I looked across the table to my spot to see food already there. I headed towards my seat as the blonde passed me, taking my chair.

"Oh, you don't mind me eating with _my fiancé _this morning, do you?" She asked with the fakest smile. I returned the expression.

"Not at all. In fact, enjoy your meal. I'll be in the kitchen if you need me." I walked into the kitchen to calm myself.

_Come on, Alley. Don't let her get to you. She's just afraid of superior competition, is all. Competition for what? Ciel doesn't even like me the way I thought he did. This whole situation is pathetic. _I sighed, pouring myself some bland cereal.

**XxxxxxxxxX**

Elizabeth apparently had the whole day planned out for the 3 of us to spend together. The whole time, the blunette was completely oblivious to how I loathed his little girlfriend and him at the moment. We had finished our very boring game of 3 person chess (I'm not even sure if that even exists) when Ciel suggested we go on a walk.

So that's why we were currently outside on a cool Autumn day, Elizabeth skipping ahead to watch the birds, leaving Ciel and I to walk in a very awkward silence. I loudly stepped on every leaf in my path.

"Alois, you seem irritated. What's wrong?" Ciel asked after a while. He could not being serious. _Oh, you know, just got blatantly rejected by the love of my life yesterday, who just happened to have a very bitchy fiancé that I only learned about a couple days ago because he 'didn't know he had to tell me.' I've also had to spend the **entire fucking day with both of them **when I really wanted to put one of Sebastian's knives through one while pinning the other up against a wall and forcefully making out with them. Either that or die. Just the everyday stuff, but other than that, I'm fine._

"Nothing, really." Was my actual reply. "Just one too many blondes for my taste." I shrugged.

"Oh." The blunette had been at a loss for words the past couple days. "Would you like to head back to the house then?"

This bastard could not be serious.

Did he seriously think I was talking about _myself?_

"Sure, I guess. Excuse me." I turned around and headed for the house, swiping tears away from my face.

I arrived at my room and slammed the door shut. I was taking all my belongings and throwing them on the bed when there was a knock at my bedroom door. I wiped away tears I didn't know were falling before answering. "W-who is it?"

"Mr. Trancy, it's Mr. Michaelis. Are you alright?"

"Y-yes. Ciel requested his and Elizabeth's privacy, so I came back. Sorry if I disrupted you."

"No, no. You're fine. Please let me know if there's anything I can assist you with."

"Actually, 3 things." I said, a plan developing in my mind. "Do you know where Claude is?"

"Actually, all your servants have disappeared."

"Okay, do you know where I can get a suitcase?"

"I'll have one prepared for you immediately. Anything else?"

"May I be directed to some writing materials? I wish to send off a letter, if you don't mind."

"Right away."

"That is all. Thank you."

"You're quite welcome." Sebastian replied. I listened to him swiftly leave the hallway.

A smile etched across my face as the last details of my plan came together.

_My dear Elizabeth. It is true that you have won many battles against me. But alas, it is inevitably I that shall win this war._

* * *

**JEEZ THIS IS LONG. **

**You better enjoy it.**

**Please let me know how I'm doing with a review! You can also answer these questions:**

**What do you think Alois's plan is?**

**And what happened to Claude, Hannah, and the triplets?**

**Until next time, Darlings!**

**~Alix **


	9. Chapter 9

**Hey Hi Hello Everyone! This chapter may be emotional, and you may hate me for dragging Alois through every level of relationship hell, but alas, it shall get better.**

**Warnings: THE FEELS, Elizabeth is a bitch (OOC) and Alois still has a potty mouth.**

* * *

**~Alois P.O.V**

Sebastian soon arrived with my requested items. I contemplated leaving the Phantomhive manor. After all, there was no real reason for me to be there any longer. I was about to wait until morning to pack up and leave, when girly shrills rang through the air, reminding me of the _things _existence. _Tonight. _I thought, hastily folding my clothes up and shoving them into the suitcase. _I cant stand that girl for another day. I must leave tonight. _I was in the midst of packing when a note was slipped under my door.

_Alois,_

_I hope you realize that you're no longer wanted or needed around Ciel. That's why he sent you back here, so he could spend some time with his fiancé. And when asked about you, he called you a "Tiny mistake," and a "piece of his past he'd rather not visit." It's obvious that it would be best if you left. _

_I have already called ahead and told your little maids that they can go home, and that's where they're currently waiting for you. I hope to see you gone by next sunset._

_~Elizabeth Phantomhive_

Oh, no this bitch didn't. I crumpled the paper and threw it to the ground. I wiped angrily at tears I didn't know I was shedding before turning back to the suitcase. I was done packing, so I shut and locked the case. I turned towards the paper, envelope, and pen I had asked for. I was going to leave the blue-headed bastard a goodbye letter, but why would he want a letter from a "Tiny mistake?" _Fuck him. If he can live such a good life without me, then I can damn well live a perfectly fine life without him. _I huffed, picking my suitcase up and heading for the door. Tears were pooling my eyes, so it took me 4 tries to reach the doorknob. "If that bitch wants me gone, so be it. I never want to see a Phantomhive ever again." I mumbled swinging open the door, to reveal a composed Ciel preparing himself to knock. He lowered his fist when he saw me.

"Where are you going?" He asked, glancing from me to my bag.

"Home." I huffed, trying to get past him. _God, Alois. If you cry in front of this boy..._

"What? You can't go home! You're not healed yet!"

"Oh, yeah? Why do you care anyways? I'm just a mistake to you!" I said, gripping the suitcase handle. Ciel checked the hallway before pushing me back inside my room.

"I'm sorry I said that." I scoffed. 'I'm sorry' seems to be all I hear from him these days. _I don't need this. But his eyes sure are pretty... _

"Elizabeth kept asking me about you, so I said that to get her off my back. I have to marry her, Alois. I don't want to, but I have to."

"And why are you telling me this?"

"To be honest, I don't know. I guess that's what I don't like about you. I never know anything. Like how I don't know exactly what I feel for you, but I know something's there." He gripped my hand that was holding the suitcase. "Please don't leave. I don't want you to."

"Yeah, so I do everything according to what you want, right? Does it not matter to you that your fiancé hates me and you keep playing with my heart like it's a toy?!" I asked, feeling the first tear slip down my face, followed by another, and another. Dammit.

"Alois, I didn't mean to make you cry." He whispered, taking a pale finger and wiping my tears away. That was the part of Ciel I missed; the side of him where he was himself, and he didn't have to act sheltered and cold in front of me. He wasn't acting for anyone when it was just me and him. I felt myself falling all over again.

"I'm sorry for what I've been saying the past couple days, and I just wanted you to know that there is something in me for you, and it's positive, I just don't know what. And you weren't the only one who felt something in that kiss." He smiled as he let go of my hand and left.

Dropping my suitcase, I flopped back onto my bed. Happiness and dread battled inside of me. Ciel does like me. I could see it in his eye, he wasn't lying. But I have to deal with _her. _He made it obvious that he doesn't want to marry her, but he still has to. What if she sees that I haven't left yet, and she rushes the marriage? I'll have no choice but to be forever freindzoned. I groaned as I rolled over onto my raw side. I scanned my temporary room until my eyes landed on the paper and pen. Memories flooded to my mind as I quickly prepared a letter. _You can't get rid of Alois Trancy so easily._ I thought._ You must be prepared to fight, and, in this case, lose!_

* * *

**Ooooooooh, what do you think Alois's plan is?**

**It's pretty badass, if you ask me. But you'll have to wait to see what it is!**

**That is, unless you leave a review, darlings. **

**Until next time, Darlings!**

**~Alix**


	10. Chapter 10

**Hey Hi Hello everyone! I'm glad people are liking this story, but Lizze is NOT going to die! No matter how much I hate her, or how much of a bitch she is in this, she's not dying!**

**Sorry...**

* * *

**~Alois P.O.V **

I had spent the night writing, rewriting, and having Sebastian mail my letter off finally. I hoped it reached its destination safely. I was awake at dawn with full intention on getting a certain blonde back.

I quickly got dressed and headed for the kitchen. Ciel would be up in an hour, that left me about and hour and a half to make breakfast. I quickly whipped up waffles and eggs, along with slices of ham and bacon. I also had made a little surprise for Ciel. I prepared it all on a tray as I heard footsteps coming. Two pairs stopped in the dining hall as the last pair headed for the kitchen. Sebastian walked in and looked slightly confused before his normal smirk returned to his face. I smiled and walked past him with the tray.

"Good morning!" I sang as I walked into the dining room. Elizabeth glared at me, still mad I was here, I guessed. Her horrifically ugly look quickly disappeared and her fake smile stretched across her face.

"Good morning, Alois! Did you make us-" She started, but I walked right past her, to the blunette standing behind her.

"Nope. And, if you don't mind, Ciel, I made _us _breakfast." I held out the tray to him. He smirked slightly at me before returning to his cold stare.

"Elizabeth, Alois and I will take our breakfast to my office. Please do not disrupt us, for we also have business to attend to." He said, motioning for me to follow him.

"B-but Ciel-"

"M'Lady, your breakfast is ready." Sebastian announced at a perfect time, emerging from the kitchen. The girl huffed angrily before turning back into the dining room.

I followed Ciel to his office, and he ushered me in, closing and locking the door behind me. "Phew." He sighed, pressing his back to the door and closing his eyes. He reopened them and focused them on me. I swear I saw a faint glimmer of happiness in the blue orb. "She drives me mad sometimes. Thank you for that." He walked over to me, taking the tray from me and eyeing it's contents. He furrowed his eyebrows in confusion as they landed on a covered plate. He glanced up at me, who smiled and took the tray, setting it down on his desk. I sighed and leaned back against the table, slowly bringing the other with me as I pulled him by the waist. I felt him bring his arms up and around my neck, tangling his fingers in my short blonde hair.

"Are you glad I'm here, Ciel?" I asked, staring into his eyes. He looked taken aback before he glanced worriedly at me.

"Of course I am! Who else is going to keep Elizabeth in her place?" He smiled, glancing at me again. "Why?" I sighed again.

"I-I love you, Ciel Phantomhive. But you'll never be 100% mine. Staying here with her is just a reminder of that for me." I huffed.

"You have to believe me when I tell you this, but the feeling's mutual. Elizabeth and I are probably going to get married, but I will always be 100% yours in my heart, completely and totally." He moved closer to me as I smiled. I could feel his breath on my lips. Everything about him was tempting. I quickly brought my lips to his as he applied pressure to my head, bringing me closer to him. I wrapped my arms around his waist until I couldn't anymore, and we were flush up against each other. My tongue slowly ventured out to lick the blunette's lip, and he eagerly allowed entry. I let my tongue explore every inch of his mouth as I swallowed his delicious moans. I rubbed my tongue against his and his hands balled into fists in my hair, closing whatever space between us there was. We eventually had to break for air, and we were panting slightly when we did.

"Please don't ever leave me." Ciel said as I brought him closer yet again. I smiled and pecked him on the lips.

"I couldn't if I tried." I was pretty sure we were about to continue where we left off, when there was a knock at the door.

"Young Master, you have a very upset fiancé in the dining room, demanding your presence at once." Sebastian called. Ciel sighed and pushed away from me, leaving my body and heart cold temporarily.

"You stay put, I'll be back." He said, pointing a finger at me as he headed for the door. I reached out to him dramatically.

"Until I can see you again, sunshine!" I sang, and he rolled his eyes.

Not before a smile came and went on his face though.

* * *

**Little fluff scene because I was tired of being mean to Alois and you're welcome enjoy. It's also slightly short. Meh.**

**Alois might be tortured even more in the future. You've been warned. **

**There also might be some surprise visitors...? Leave a review letting me know which BB character you would like to see twist up this story?**

**Until next time, Sunshines!**

**~Alix **


End file.
